Kirby
"I love everyone in Dreamland!" ~Kirby Kirby is a nintendo character made by HAL Laboratory and is one of their successful mascots,he is also the main protagonist of Milky Star Nightmares where he appears as a lovely pink puffball filled with love.His arch-nemesis is King Dedede even though he really loves him with all his heart same with Meta Knight and Waddle Dee. Physical Appearance Kirby looks like a cute,innocent,and sweet pink puffball basically Personality Kirby has the personality of a nice and passionate person.Whoever gets caught lying to him either gets mad at that person or even cries.Loves almost everyone in Dreamland especially Dedede and he is a person who is nice to everybody and hates to get involved in drama or anything awful going on. Kirby also can get a bit competitive sometimes for example when playing fighting games,he kinda can take it seriously by either throwing the controller to the wall if he loses. Sometimes Kirby has a caring and sensitive side that makes it hard for someone to not hurt him.He sometimes stay sad if someone does something bad to him or even tears up if someone back-stabbed him. History Kirbee Ploosh Moviee Kirby had a way different voice then before, Kirby decided to announce about his very own film about plush toys so he and his crew put out the first trailer and it got positive feedback so far. Kirby Launches off into Space Kirby was thrown into space by PokleThePickle, that is all I have to say for this one. "The Dedede" An Awful Commercial Nobody Watched Kirby decided to make his very own advertisement on a cleaning product called "The Dedede" which was so awful that it was cancelled before is arrived on TV. Kirbee Ploosh Moviee Interview On November 12th,2017, An Interviewer decided to interview the entire Kirby crew, it went into a total disaster and it soon fell off, the interviewer was found dead the next day though and nobody knew what the cause of his death was. New Kirby Plush Review(I think...) PokleThePickle reviews his new Kirby plush and that is really all. Alternatives Ybrik Ever since King Dedede has somehow gotten DNA from Kirby,he has used it to create a complete clone named Ybrik and now he is one of the main villains of Milky Star Nightmares. Kirbot A machine built by King Dedede in order to defeat Kirby,he was defeated by Kirby in episode 2 of Milky Star Nightmares. Abilities Inhale Kirby can inhale anyone which allows him to get his abilities Float If Kirby is about to fall off a cliff or encounters a Waddle Dee or something like that,he can basically just float over the Waddle Dee or float over high cliffs to avoid possible death Copy Once Kirby has swallowed an enemy he can then get their ability and use the enemy's powers(Note that not all enemies will give him powers) Hypernova Kirby can now literally inhale everything on a really far radar,he can even inhale Whispy Woods Quotes * I am having a good day so far like always * BOYO! * King Dedede,why do you have to make other kings hate you most of the time? * This is why I am called Kirby * I am the REAL Superstar Warrior folks! * I just think Mario hates me so much I don't know why though * HOLY SHORTCAKES! * Well it's not my fault we don't have any necks * Pink makes me cute! * Still don't know why I have clones that have different colors of me * I wish I still had another Strawberry Shortcake * Uhm.....okay.....then? * ''WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HIT WITH THE GOSH DANG SERUM ALL THE TIME!!?!?! '' Gallery IMG 0084.JPG|A Larger Version of Kirby. IMG 0047.JPG|Kirby just standing on the Abandoned Castle. IMG 0082.JPG|Kirby standing and looking at the view along with King Dedede. IMG 0096.JPG|Kirby laying on Milky Star Town. IMG 0056.JPG|Kirbot IMG 0094.JPG|Kirby standing along with King Dedede,Meta Knight,Waddle Dee,and Waddle Doo IMG 0079.JPG|Another picture of a bigger version of Kirby Notes * Kirby loves everyone. * Has defeated King Dedede's crappy plans for more than 20 years even though he never wanted to. * Likes to play a lot of games with Waddle Dee. * Known as a "hero" in dreamland. * Is 25 Years old for some odd reason... * Has fought with Meta Knight a bunch of times. * Cooks with Chef Kawasaki. * Is a Pink Puffball * Never really understands A N I M E * Doesn't like Macaroni * Likes Pop-Tarts * Hates Sports * Likes to participate in a lot of activities except for Sports of course. * Kirby was used before King Dedede came in the show. * He hates it when fandoms ruin everything. * Goes to conventions. * Favorite holiday is Christmas, he hates Halloween. Category:Kirby and Star Pals Characters Category:Kirby Plush Videos Category:Featured Category:Characters Category:Leads Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:The Mascot Category:BOYO Category:Good Games Category:Yes Category:Pokle's SSB Main Category:Alive Category:MSN Characters